


PARADISE

by kosherdillpickles (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kosherdillpickles
Summary: Rantaro had decided that the man sleeping on the couch next to him was possibly the cutest man alive. And he had the privilege of snuggling up with him and holding his hand.-Seeing Korekiyo in such a vulnerable state, eyes closed and curled up next to Rantaro, did terrible things to him.





	PARADISE

This was paradise.

Rantaro had decided that the man sleeping on the couch next to him was possibly the cutest man alive. And he had the privilege of snuggling up with him and holding his hand.

Every so often, Korekiyo would furrow his brow and squeeze Rantaro’s hand softly in his sleep, and every time he did, Rantaro would melt all over again. He couldn’t even focus on whatever was playing on the TV, because right now, this moment was just so Korekiyo.

It was sickening how natural it felt to grasp his unbandaged hand and kiss his unmasked lips. Or how calming it was to comb through and through his long and ever so beautiful hair almost every day.

Seeing Korekiyo in such a vulnerable state, eyes closed and curled up next to Rantaro, did terrible things to him. Made him feel feelings. 

When did it really become natural? It seemed like just yesterday, they were so chaste, still so modest, even in private. Now, there were no secrets. Every time Korekiyo’s rosy lips met his own, every time he would even simply take a black hair tie and put up his beautiful hair when he was around Rantaro… it all was just so right, now.

He was happy to be the only person seeing him like this. Rantaro leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Korekiyo’s eyelashes fluttered in his sleep.

Yes, this was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to live in a world where they are alive and love each other and you can't take my rarepair away from me, linda
> 
> comment if u love me or hate me or just love amaguji  
> my ig: @tydalglass


End file.
